It's Complicated
by Saphire.rayne
Summary: Akari's school life was the same every day. Kathy swoons over her bf Owen, Chase shares his recipes, and Maya is obsessed. But one day she meets someone she never though she'd fall for. One of the popular jocks falls for her but she doesn't want to accept it. With his ex breathing down her back, will she accept her feelings for him or try to hide them and push everyone away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. My alarm goes off and I slap my hand on the snooze button and turn to my side and snuggle up in my blankets. I'm sure I can sleep in another few minutes. I fall into an easy doze before a sudden coldness startles me.

"Wake up! Mom says to eat breakfast and get dressed." My little brother Kasey grabs my arms and shakes me till I push him away.

"Get out of my room you turd!" I yell and grab my pillow and chuck it at him. He snickers and runs downstairs. I run a hand through my tangled hair and unhappily step out of bed. I put on my school uniform and throw my hair up in a messy, tangled bun.

I run downstairs and grab a piece of toast and put on some jam and take a large bite. My brother slurps up his cereal and makes faces at me. I stick out my tongue and burst out the door. I text Kathy letting her know I'm on my way to meet up with her. We usually meet up at Maya's place for coffee and breakfast. Her family runs a hotel and allows us to eat the continental breakfast.

The three of us have been friends since Elementary school. We eat our breakfast and head towards the school. Kathy talks about her boyfriend Owen and how sexy he is. As usual, Maya starts obsessing over her love for Chase. Chase is one of my best friends and always allows me to eat whatever food he's concocted.

He's striving to be a professional chef later in life and is always creating new recipes. He leans against the school's gate and Maya eagerly tugs on his arm. He shrugs out of her grasp and walks next to me.

"How's it going, guys?" He places his hands in his pockets and stares off towards the school.

"I'd rather be home sleeping." I grumble.

Kathy's staring at her phone and smiles. "I gotta split. Owen wants to hang out before the bell rings. Ciao." She waves before jogging off towards the locker rooms.

Maya follows Chase and I to our lockers and tries conversing with Chase about his cooking. I open my locker and find a red envelope sitting on my English book. My name is scribbled across the front and I'm reluctant to open it.

Chase grabs the envelope and starts opening it.

"What are you doing?" I try to grab the envelope but he holds it up high.

"I'll let you have it if you open it." He waves the letter in front of me and I grab it from his hands.

"Fine." I rip open the envelope and slide out the paper. Maya and Chase crowd around me and look over the contents of the letter.

"It looks like someone wants to meet up with me at lunch." I mumble. "I'm not going." I scrunch up the letter and toss it into the trash.

"Akari! What if it's a confession!" Maya squeals.

"I doubt it." I roll my eyes and head towards homeroom.

Chase sits next to me and Maya sits behind him. A little part of me still thinks about the letter and part of me wants to go. I pass a small note to Chase asking what he thinks. He thinks I should go and he plans to go with me.

Class begins and it's boring as usual. We take notes, have a pop quiz and discuss recent events. Lunch comes soon and Chase follows me to the rendezvous the letter implied. No one's around and I start to get a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I think I was set up." I whisper and Chase walks up beside me and looks around. Suddenly sprinklers shoot off and both us get wet. We run towards the school and hear loud giggling from the roof. Head cheerleader Selena is leaning over the railing and pointing at us. Luna clings to her and laughs like a dying hyena.

"I can't believe she fell for it." She laughs and they both burst out laughing. I raise my fist and curse and Chase grabs my arm and leads me inside.

"I really hate those two. Why me?" I throw my hands up and shake them furiously.

"Let me grab some towels from the locker room. You wait here." He runs towards the men's locker room and I stand against the wall and wait.

A bunch of laughter comes from down the hall and I ready myself to beat up Selena and her cheerleaders. Instead a bunch of ego happy jocks waltz down the hallway and one of them sees me and points.

They start bursting up into laughter and high five each other. "Selena is such a boss." The start laughing louder and pass me by. One of them catches my eye. He's not laughing. He actually looks sorry for me. I raise my middle finger anyways and he turns looks at me surprised. I turn my head and pout.

Chase returns with towels and chucks one at my face. I gladly wipe away the dripped water from my bangs and remove my sweater. "Let's go meet up with Maya for lunch. Maybe some dry, warm air will help us." I suggest.

"I'm starving." Chase pats his tummy and leads me outside. I ignore all the looks we're getting and keep my head high, not letting all the giggling get to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School ends and I follow Kathy to the football fields. She always has me watch Owen practice with her and I feel as her best friend that I should support her. She cheers whenever he tackles someone and he gives her thumbs up every time. I must admit they are pretty cute together. Kathy was tempted to join the cheerleading squad but though different after she saw how Selena and Luna acted. She didn't want to be associated with them.

I always bring a book to read but end up distracted by Kathy's enthusiastic talks. "Akari, I think you need a boyfriend."

I look up from my book and stare at her. "What?"

"You need a boyfriend." She pokes my forehead with each word.

"No I don't." I look back down towards my book.

"Maybe Chase would be willing." She teases.

"Chase is just a friend. Nothing more." I slam my book shut and shove it into my bag.

"I'm just saying, if you had a boyfriend maybe you'd lighten up more."

"I have to go." I stand up and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Akari.." Kathy whines but I ignore her and walk off the bleachers.

"See you tomorrow."

I walk past the baseball fields and they're all occupied. I walk slowly past, watching the players. The same boy who gave me a saddening look is up to bat. He swings and nails the ball, sending it over the fence. I stand in awe and his buddies all huddle around him. He smiles and turns around and sees me. I feel my face burning red and release the chain link fence and back away. He winks at me and then lifts his middle finger before laughing with his friends.

I walk away, pissed off. I cannot believe he flipped me off! I guess I deserved it, but still it pisses me off. I head home and my mother has left me a letter telling me she went grocery shopping. I'm on my own for dinner and I make what's easiest: macaroni and cheese.

Kathy's spammed my phone with calls and texts telling me she's sorry and wants to hang out tonight. I cave and accept her apology and change into comfortable clothes and dart out the door. She's asked me to meet up with her at her folks bar.

I enter inside and find Kathy sitting at a table with Owen and… the guy from the baseball field?

I give Kathy a dirty look and she smiles. "Akari! I'm so glad you came! I invited Luke, one of Owen's friends." She points towards him and he winks at me. I put and my body is shaking with rage. Why didn't she tell me?

"Hey there." Luke says before taking a bite of a fry. He smirks and Kathy s ushers me into the seat across from him. I try all I can not to make eye contact.

Kathy digs her elbow into my side and shifts her eyes towards Luke. "What." I whisper to her.

"Talk to him." She replies.

"Gee, I wonder why he's here." I whisper loudly.

Both the boys are watching us and Kathy laughs nervously. "Sorry, she's not usually like this." She apologizes.

"You sure? She doesn't seem to be friendly." Luke teases.

I kick his leg under the table and he leans down to grab it. "Jesus." He groans.

"Akari!" Kathy whines.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that your leg?" I stare at him with ice cold eyes.

"Yeah it was." He sits up and smiles at me.

"So, Akari, what do you do for fun?" Owen asks.

I look at him confused. He knows what I like to do. "Yeah, what do you do?" Luke pesters.

"Ignore people like you." I spit out.

Kathy covers my mouth and fills in the details about me. "She draws really well and likes to read books. She used to play volleyball in elementary school and was one of the best players." She smiles, pleased with her memory.

I roll my eyes and Luke looks at me. "Is this true?"

I nod my head and Kathy releases her hand from my mouth.

Luke takes a bite of his fries and only talks when Owen says something directed towards him.

Kathy texts me, asking me what I think about Luke. I smile and reply 'I hate his guts.'

She frowns at me. 'I thought ud 2 hit it off. Ur both single and Owen says u 2 seem similar.'

I laugh out loud and get the boys' attention. "Sorry, someone told me a funny joke."

Kathy slams her phone shut and puts it on the table. "I should get going." I stand up and wait for Kathy to scoot out of the booth.

She frowns at me and looks away as I leave. I don't know why she wants me to hit it off with Luke so we quickly. I text her sorry but I walk away without her ever replying.

**Just an fyi, the story may seem fast paced and lame at start but I have a really good idea for the rest of it so just stay tuned ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kathy's avoided me at school and ignored all my texts and calls so I've just decided to stop trying. All of this over a stupid boy?

I fill Chase in with all details of last night and he thinks it's odd that Kathy would be s pissed off about it.

He knows who Luke is and he's always disliked him. In his words, Luke is stuck on himself and is always asked out by almost every female. I've heard of him but never saw him.

Selena glares at me as I enter the classroom. What's got her thong in a bunch?

She whispers something to Luna and both of them stare at me while whispering between each other. Both of them walk over to my desk and Selena slams her hand on my desk. "What were you doing with my Luke last night?"

"Nothing?" I unpack my bag and ignore looking at her.

"Nothing? I heard you were on a date." Luna nods her head and her hands rest on her hips.

"It wasn't a date. Least I don't think it was." I admit honestly.

"You liar!" She slams her hand again and grabs my hair.

I stand up and grab her hand and pull it off of me. "I wasn't on a date with your ex-boyfriend. Besides, whatever he does is his choice. You're an ex for a reason." I smile and she flips out.

"I hope you know we very much plan on dating again so I don't want you ever near him!" She presses her hands on her hips and glares at me. I just smile and make a 'go away' motion towards their desks. "I can talk to him whenever I want." I tease, knowing I'll get a reaction.

She throws up her hands and lets out a loud noise of frustration. "You bitch!" She screams and Luna grabs her arm and leads her to their desks.

I sit down satisfied and the whole classroom stares at me. "What you looking at?"

They start whispering with one another and a few of the jocks seem impressed by my boldness.

After class I head to my locker and grab my sketch book. My locker closes and I look around to find out why.

"I heard you stood up to Selena." Luke leans against the lockers next to me and his golden eyes watch me with curiosity. My cheeks burn and I hate myself for finding him attractive. A smirk is placed on his face. I swear that's the only face he ever makes.

"What about it?" I reopen my locker and grab more books.

"I think that's pretty cool. Most girls just hide when she's around." He crosses his arms and looks down the hallway.

"Well, I'm fed up with her treating me like dirt all the time." I admit.

"I heard about what she did yesterday. I was surprised when you flipped me off."

"Yeah, well I was in a bad mood and your friends weren't helping." I slam my locker closed.

A group of jocks pass by and one calls for Luke to hang with them. "I gotta bounce." He says and starts to walk away. I feel a little disappointed but tell myself to get over it. "Oh, before I forget. I'm looking forward to talking to you too." He winks and runs off towards the guys.

I stand frozen, realizing he must've heard what I said to Selena about talking to him whenever. Good going, Akari!

I head into class and Chase keeps his mouth shut. He can see the embarrassed look on my face and knows better than to ask.

I try to focus during class but I find myself distracted by Luke's words. He wants to talk to me? Do I want to talk to him? I honestly do. He's a jerk but why do I want to be near him again?

Lunch time comes and I sit beneath a tree with Chase and Maya, drawing in my sketchbook. I doodle little pictures of eyes. Maya bugs Chase about his recipes and I drown them out. My pocket vibrates and I pull out my phone to see I got a text from Kathy. 'Meet me the bleachers. I wnt 2 talk to u.'

"Hey guys, I gotta go make up with Kathy." I wave my phone and Chase looks at me with puppy dog eyes. Don't leave me, his face says. I mouth "sorry" and job towards the bleachers.

Kathy waits for me at the top and I notice a group of guys playing flag football in the field. Owen and Luke being some of them.

"Akari!" Kathy leaps down the steps and hugs me. "I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you. I heard that you stood up to Selena! I'm so proud!" She squeezes me and I cough and she releases her grip. "Sorry," she mumbles.

She waves down towards Owen who blows her a kiss. Luke punches him and Owen tackles him to the ground. I giggle and Kathy smiles. "So, I heard you and Luke talked today. You seem to be getting a long better than last night." She presses her palms together and holds them to the side of her face and stares into the sky. "Soon we can double date and see movies together and talk about how much we love our boyfriends."

I hold up my hand and shake my head. "I don't think I'm going to date Luke. He's a jerk." I argue.

"I've known him a while because of Owen and he's not that bad. He's really sweet and caring. You just have to give him time."

The boys continue running back and forth the field, pulling each other's flags while screaming and tossing off their shirts. One of them being Luke. I blush extremely when I see how built Luke is. His tan chest glistens in the sunlight, sweat sparkling as he jumps around. His blue hair sways in the wind as he runs around and tackles his friends.

My heart beats against my ribs and I hate how Kathy notices. "You do like him. I can tell."

"No!" I scream and some of the guys hear me. I look away embarrassed and repeat myself. " No, I don't. He's hot but doesn't mean I like him."

"Mmkay." Kathy teases. "Well, Owen wants to hang out tomorrow and he wants Luke to come. He'll need someone to talk to and since you said you would talk to him, I thought I'd invite you along."

I stand in silence and my mouth speaks before I can stop it. "Sure."

She jumps up and hugs me. "I'm so glad! I'll come over to your house and we can do our makeup before we meet up with them."

I roll my eyes but deep down I'm excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

School goes by fast and Kathy and I rush to my house and prepare ourselves for tonight. She picks out my outfit: a blue and white t-shirt with jean shorts. She pulls my hair up into a ponytail, leaving my bangs hanging down my face.

She puts on a cowgirl type outfit and puts her hair up like mine. We put on some light makeup and I smile at how beautiful I look. I guess you can say I'm trying to impress Luke but at the same time play hard to get.

Kathy texts Owen that we're on our way and eagerly rushes out the door while pulling my arm.

We end up at a local carnival and the boys are standing near the entrance talking about who knows what. Owen greets Kathy with a hug and rather long kiss and Luke stands with his hands in his pockets, not even looking at me. That jerk.

"Hey Owen."I say.

"Hey Akari." He grabs Kathy's hand and leads her inside. Luke follows behind, still not looking at me.

I walk up behind them and make faces at the back of his head.

"I know what you're doing." He says, folding his hands behind his head as he walks.

"Oh?"

"It's unattractive to make faces behind someone's back." He turns around and I raise my hand like I'm about to slap him. "Woah, no need to get violent." He teases and grabs my hand, holding it beside him.

I try to wiggle my hand from his but he tightens his grip. "This is a date right? We better start acting like it." He winks and walks down the dirt path lit up by LED lights.

He points at all the different rides and games to play and of course we both play a few, making it seem like a competition.

I stop us in front of the goldfish booth. You try to scoop out a goldfish without letting your scooper break. They're made out of paper so of course they break easily in water. I give it a few tries but fail miserably.

Luke however is a pro. He scoops out two fish in one scooper and the booth owner smiles wide! "Wow, I've never seem someone scoop two on their first try!" She grabs a bowl of water and puts the fish inside. She hands them over to Luke and he holds the bowl out to me.

"They're yours." He smiles.

"But you caught them fair and square." I admit.

"I caught them for you. You looked so upset when you lost, I felt bad." He teases and I grab the fishbowl angrily.

"Be careful!" Squeals the booth owner.

"Look here, girls." A familiar voice echos behind us.

"What do you want." I don't make it a question.

Luke squeezes my hand hard and I can tell he hates seeing Selena.

"Hey Lukey. I've missed you." She coos and Luke spits on the ground.

"I'm not your 'Lukey' anymore."

"You'll always be mine." She sings and walks over towards us. Angrily I swish the fish bowl in her direction and some of the water splashes out onto her.

"Ah!" She screams and her fellow cheerleaders rush over to her and try dabbing her off. "You bitch!" She yells and Luke and I take off towards the Ferris wheel. We hop inside one of the tiny benches and I cling to him. We're both laughing and he holds up his hand to give me a high five. I feel the bench shake and we rise towards the sky. I close my eyes and cling to Luke's arm tight.

I've always hated heights.

"You okay?" He asks me.

I shake my head and close my eyes tighter. "I hate heights." I mumble into his sleeve.

"Oh, I see." He says. He lets me cling to him as we descend and I feel myself get woozie once we step off the ride. Selena is nowhere in sight and we both sigh in relief. Kathy and Owen meet up with us and suggest we get cotton candy before leaving for the night. Luke's still holding my hand but I don't think about it.

Owen and Kathy share theirs but I get my own and Luke does the same. It was a fun night and Luke walks me home.

"I had a great time," he says letting go of my hand.

"Me too." I blurt out. I cover my mouth and look away.

"Why are you so ashamed about it?" He grabs my hand and looks at me.

"I don't think you're my type. I mean your ego is high and you're a jock. Jocks and I don't mix. Plus Selena's hot on pursuit to kill me and I'm just not interested in you." The moment I let the words out, I regret them.

Luke stops walking and I almost feel sorry. "You don't like me either, right?" I ask.

"Course not. Why would I." He turns around and heads back the way we came. I stare at him with my mouth open. I guess I'm walking home alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up and slap my alarm clock and unhappily step out of bed. I have to face today sooner or later, might as well get it over and done with now. I skip breakfast and my brother doesn't try to pester me. I guess he can tell that I'm not exactly happy today.

Kathy's been spamming my phone with texts asking how last night went after we left. I've avoided telling her, thinking it'd be better in person. Random people bump into me as I walk towards school. I'm a little early but it gives me plenty of time to think of what to say to Kathy.

Chase isn't around and I'm kind of disappointed because I was hoping he'd cheer me up. I hang out at my locker for a while, stalling for time, going over in my head what I'll say.

"Hey." A male voice catches me off guard and I drop my books.

"Chase, don't scare me-"

"It's not Chase." Luke says. He leans over and helps me grab my books.

"Why are you here?" I ask confused. I thought my words last night made him hate me.

"To talk to you." He hands me my books and I take them from him a little too eagerly.

"Well start talking then."

"Not here. Somewhere private." He grabs my hand and closes my locker before I'm finished putting in my things. He drags me into an empty classroom and stares me straight in the face.

My heart's pounding and I can't help but wonder what he has to say to me. "Look, about last night. I'm sorry I ran off after you told me how you felt. It was rude and stupid and I'm glad you got home safely. I was actually a little worried." He shrugs and his face looks more relaxed.

"I'm glad you feel better, but I'm fine and this conversation is over." I open the classroom door and leave but he grabs my arm and pulls me inside. He pins me against the wall and I get caught up looking into his golden eyes.

"Why are you so eager to leave? Are you scared to be alone in a room with a male?" He teases.

"No." I almost growl and try to wriggle free. He steps back and lets go of me and starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Your face. You almost looked scared." He points and laughs some more and I throw my bag at him and miss. "Jesus, do you always try to hurt people when you're upset?"

"Only you." I walk over and grab my bag and run out of the classroom. I head downstairs and bump into Kathy. She waves happily and gives me a hug. "I'm so glad you went last night! You two seemed to hit it off! Are you official now?"

"Hell no." I say a little too loud. "He's a jerk and only wants to tease me. He's nothing more than a prick." I walk past her and she yells out to me but I drown her out. Chase is standing near my locker and I walk over to him and rest my head against his chest.

"What's up?" He says. He always listens to me when I'm upset or angry and knows how to make me feel better. That and he always has desserts for me at his work.

"I hate Luke." I mumble into his shirt.

"What did he do?"

"He was being himself: a big, rude, stupid, dummy, jerk." I slam my hand against his chest and he winces slightly.

He places his hand on my head and sighs. "Why were you around him if you dislike him so much?"

"He was here and then dragged me. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me."

"Well he's not here so just ignore him. Plus I want you to come over today after school. I need help making cookies tonight."

I look up and smile. "I love cookies." I back away from him and we head towards the classroom. Maya greets us and Chase and I don't mention anything about tonight near her.

During lunch, Kathy sits on the bleachers as usual and I feel I should join her. I greet her with a soft, "Hey."

She waves at me and continues looking at the field. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for asking."

"No, I should be apologizing. I really wanted you to get a boyfriend so we could hang out more. Ever since I started dating Owen I've been on dates and hanging with him more than you and I thought if you had a boyfriend we could double date. Since you and I are bee eff effs and Luke and Owen are as well, it'd be perfect. I shouldn't have pushed you two so far." She pulls me into a hug and I give her a pat on the back.

"Well I'm glad you understand that. But even if it's just you two, I'd love to hang out. Maybe the whole gang can hang too. That way I'm not the odd one out." I suggest.

"We should! There's that new action movie coming out this weekend. We should totally see it together!" She sings and hugs me once more.

"Sounds great." I say.

We sit down and my phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I answer.

Chase is on the other line and tells me to head to my locker immediately. Kathy follows me eagerly, curious as to Chase's random call. I stop in front of my locker and drop my bag to the floor.

Someone spray painted an x across the locker. Pictures of me with mustaches and doodles and crude words cover my face and are taped all over.

"Who did this." I say with my jaw clenched tight. I can only assume I know who is behind this.

A few people pass by and stare at my locker. I feel so angry I could cry but I hold back my tears and try to seem calm. I will not let this person get the better of me. I grab the pictures and tear them off, Kathy helps me out. Chase and Maya grab a garbage bin and start helping us out.

The school president Gill struts over to us and points at my locker. "What is this?" He asks.

"Hateful graffiti I would assume." I reply.

"Who did it?" He asks angrily. He starts scraping the paint off the locker but only ends up scuffing up his nail.

"I don't know. Probably Selena and her gang of whores." I say.

"I'll find out who did this and my father will not be pleased." He stomps off towards the principal's office and barges in and slams the door. I open my locker and a red envelope falls out.

The letter admits it was Selena and her band of sluts who did this. She told me she warned me about Luke and I smile and chuck the paper into the garbage bin. She wants a war does she? Then how rude of me not to give her one in return.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What kind of shape is that?" Chase picks up the mooshie cookie dough and examines it. I tried to use a star cutter but sadly it looks more like an uneven glob.

"Don't make fun of it. It has feelings ya'know." I grab the glob and place it on the oven tray.

"If you say so." Chase grabs the tray and places it into the oven. I start licking the leftovers out of the bowl and Chase scolds me about the raw eggs. "I've been doing this for years and never gotten sick." I argue.

"Well, if you're going to eat some dough, might as well get this spot." He smears the spoon over my nose and smiles.

I reach out my tongue and lick it off. "Nice try but I think you've forgotten about this spot." I grab the spoon and smear it across his cheek. He grabs me and shoves his hand into the bowl and wipes a big cluster of cookie dough onto my face. I grab the spoon and chuck it at his apron.

"What's going on in here?" His guardian Yolanda walks into the kitchen and stares at us. "You two have made a huge mess in here." She puts her hands on her hips and Chase walks over, covered in flour and dough.

"Sorry." He says before wiping one of his fingers on her face. She playfully slaps him and looks at me. "You two better clean this mess up before you leave."

"We will." I say cheerfully. She exits the kitchen and Chase and I continue our dough fight. I wipe off some of the dough off and wipe it onto Chase's apron. He grabs my arms and pulls me in closer. What he does isn't what I expected.

His lips are pressed against mine and his sticky fingers hold onto my wrists tight. My eyes flutter and I stand dazed as he pulls away.

"Oh, god, Akari, I-" He looks away totally shocked by what he's just done.

I look at him baffled and press my fingers to my lips. He kissed me. "That was my first kiss." I say out loud, not thinking about if he heard me.

"I'm so sorry." He says. I hold up my hand and shake my head. "Let's clean up." I suggest, hoping to make the awkward moment pass faster.

We clean the kitchen in silence. I watch Chase in the corner of my eye and occasionally he opens his mouth but thinks better and shuts it. When we're done I decide to break the silence and head home. I walk a few blocks from Chase's house and open my phone. I dial Kathy's number.

"Hey girl, I'm so glad you called. Owen and I are at the Joe's Pizza Shack. Wanna join us?"

"Yes!" I say almost too quickly.

She hangs up and I start a fast pace towards the pizza shack. It's only 15 minutes away from Chase's house and I almost jump for joy when it comes into view. I open the door and burst in, looking around for Kathy and Owen.

I spot them in a nearby booth and even Luke is with them. I try to contain myself as I slowly make my way over towards them. Kathy greets me and offers me a seat next to her. I smile sarcastically towards Luke and sincerely towards Owen.

"I need to talk to you about something." I whisper to Kathy.

"What is it? You seem really shaken up." She says.

"Chase kissed me."

"He kissed you!" She says loudly.

"Shhhh!" I wave my hands trying to calm her down.

"It was so obvious that he liked you!" She coos and Owen lets out a small cough. Kathy looks at him and neither of them speaks a word to each other yet they know what the other is saying. "Oh, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be gossiping in front of you two." She says. "We should include you." She smiles and I slap my hand on my forehead.

"Fill us in on what Akari's so flustered about." Luke teases and I give him a death glare.

"Chase kissed her!" Kathy claps her hands and Owen laughs a bit. Luke's face kinda twitches at first but the famous smirk still rests upon it.

I look away embarrassed and Kathy wraps her arm over my shoulders. "That was your first kiss too. What did it feel like?" She asks too happily.

"I wasn't really focusing on the kiss itself. I was just too shocked to even understand what was going on." I say quietly.

"First kiss huh?" Luke leans into the booth and crosses his arms over his chest. I blush and get the feeling he thinks I'm a moron for never being kissed before. "Lucky him." He says after a moment of being quiet.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I wanted to be your first." He says. No smirk or teasing apparent on his face. Kathy squeals and bounces in her seat. "This reminds me of a story I once read! One girl was loved by two boys and one was her best friend! She loved both of them and couldn't decide who to marry!" She clasps her hands together and stares up at the ceiling.

"Ugh, Kathy." I playfully push her and she pouts at me. "It's not like that." I hope.

We all finish up the pizza and head outside. I start heading towards my house and Luke calls out for me to wait.

"I meant it." He says.

"Meant what?"

"That I wanted to kiss you first." He rubs the back of his neck with his hands and I notice for the first time he has a few scars running down his muscular arms.

"What happened?" I say, reaching out to touch them.

"Don't change the subject while I try to be romantic." He holds out his arm and I run my fingers over the white blemishes. "They're from work." He says without a care.

"What do you do?"

"I work with my Pops at the furniture store." He rests his hands on the back of his head and stares up at the sun. His golden eyes blossom with the sunset and I feel my stomach drop. Why, God, why was he so handsome.

"So you're a carpenter."

"I guess I am." He shrugs and smiles.

"I'd like to see your creations sometime if that's okay."

"Really? You want to go all the way to my place just to see everything I've made? Not for me?" He teases and I playfully punch him. "Alright. How about this weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smile happily for some weird reason. I'm actually hoping to learn more about this blue haired bachelor before me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The weekend arrives almost too slowly and I happily put on the cutest clothes I can find and text Kathy the news. She wishes me luck and before I head downstairs, my phone vibrates.

"Jst woke up. Come ovr in an hour –Luke."

How did Luke get my number? Another texts pops up in my inbox.

"Got ur # frm Kathy ;)" Should have known.

I watch tv for a while before it's 1 and head out. I've never really been to the furniture store but I knew where it was. I'd always pass by it with my family when we went out for ice cream or to dinner. I travel through town and a small sign made out of wood greets me, Dale's Furniture.

I open the glass door and a small bell rings. "Hello!" A robust man with a major mustache greets me. "Looking for something in particular, ma'am?" He's rubbing sandpaper on a newly carved bear statue.

"I'd like to just look around if that's okay." I say.

"Take all the time you need." He continues to sandpaper the carving and I take a look around the store.

Carvings and furniture galore surrounds me and my jaw literally drops at all the beauty. Bed frames of many colors rest against a wall with a few dressers alongside them. Tables and matching chairs take up one corner of the store while benches and armories take up the other. I head farther back and find a section of carvings not for sale.

A wolf howling catches my eye and I look around before reaching out to grab it. My fingers brush it, not quit able to lift it off the cabinet it rests on. I reach up with my tippy toes but lose balance and fall against the cabinet. The whole thing shakes before a hand helps steady it.

"Be careful. This is all the stuff I made." Luke holds onto the cabinet and makes sure all the statues and carvings are still in one piece. He lets out a sigh of relief before looking back at me. He's wearing dark jeans and a red vest with a leather pouch hanging off his right leg.

He glances up at the wolf statue and lifts it off the cabinet with ease. "You were trying to grab it." He holds it out and I happily accept it. Every fine detail of a real wolf appears on this small wood carving and I can't help but be amazed.

"You're really talented." I tell him.

"You think that's great? You should see my dad's. Follow." He grabs my hand I follow him into a door. A plain looking living room appears and we continue walking past it.

"This is our house. We live behind the shop." He answers my unasked question and I look ahead to see where we're going. We enter a small room filled with shelves of wood carvings and statues. Fairies, wolves, bears, you name it, it's all there.

"Wow, your dad is amazing."

"I learned from the best." Luke leans against the wall, his arms crossed and a smile planted on his face.

'You should make me something." I chirp.

"Like what?"

"Surprise me." I brush my fingers over the carvings and Luke waits patiently by the door.

"Want anything to drink? We have like punch and lemonade or soda." He ushers towards the door and I follow him. He pours me a glass of punch and he grabs a can of soda and we sit on some stools near his counter and talk about random stuff.

"So, I'm guessing that Dale is your dad?" I wonder if Luke will look like that later in life. I hope not.

"Yep, and my dog is around here somewhere." He gets off the stool and starts yelling out "Boss, come here!"

A big fuzzy ball comes waltzing into the room and jumps up onto Luke. "This is our dog." He scratches him for a bit before directing him towards me. He lifts his front paws onto my lap and awaits for me to pet him. I do and start spewing baby talk.

"Where's your mom at? I'd love to meet her next." I continue petting the dog and Luke's face sort of turns into a blank composure.

"She's dead." He says and sits back on the stool.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." I stop petting Boss and he sits next to his master.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Luke tries to smile and I look into his sparkling eyes and smile back. "Want to see the rest of the place?" He offers and I accept.

I follow him around and he shows me where the bathroom is and the other bedrooms. He opens up one door that has LUKE'S ROOM on a wooden sign hanging off the door. We step inside and it's pretty interesting.

A computer sits near the wall closest to the door and a bed with a flame comforter takes up most of the room. How can one guy need a bed that big? Shelves of statues and medals and small gadgets take up the wall next to his bed. A nightstand is covered in bottles of cologne and I wander over to smell each one. None of them smell like Luke.

"I don't wear spray. Those are from the guys but they all smell too weird for me." He grabs one and makes a gross face at it. I grab it and giggle.

"I think it's alright. I just don't like it when guys bathe in their cologne."

"Ugh, tell me about it." He lies on the bed and I sit on the edge next to him. His body is perfectly flat with only small ridges from the muscles popping up in certain areas. Some of his shirt has lifted up and I can see some of his abdomen peeking out. I glance over and examine it without being too creepy. Just as I thought, perfect.

Luke grabs hold of my shirt and pulls me down beside him. He leans on his elbow and looks into my eyes. I feel my body shaking with excitement. I want him to kiss me and I want to kiss him. But, I hate his guts right? Why am I so into him? And what about Chase? If I date Luke, Chase would hate me.

I look away from Luke and face upward. He looks at me confused but looks up with me. I feel his arm next to mine and it's really warm. My mind fills with images of his arms around me, holding me close to him and I sit up and shake them from my head. I came here to look at the store, not to cuddle with Luke or anything like that.

"You okay?" He sits up and looks at me.

"Perfect." I say and stand up and head to the door. Something fuzzy runs between my legs and I stumble and fall backwards. For a second I think I hit something on the way down but two strong arms hold me. I look up to see Luke and he's trying hard not to laugh.

He lifts me up and I face him. "Thanks, for that." I mumble, embarrassed.

"It happens." One of his arms still holds me and I don't bother complaining. Boss jumps onto the back of my legs and I fall closer to Luke. I swear these two must be working together or something. The timings are perfect.

He wraps both his arms around me and I lean against him, my hands pressed against his chest. He does smell really good, almost like a forest. I lean my head against his body and close my eyes, thinking of all the areas he's probably visited while searching for the best trees.

I bring myself back to reality and remember Luke's holding me. I look up and he's smiling at me. My face is only a few inches away and I feel my mind go blank. He leans down and I prop myself up and press my lips to his. He doesn't back away or act surprised. It's like he knew we'd kiss eventually. His hands rest on my lower back, nice enough not to venture lower.

Our lips stay attached for what feels like 5 minutes and I'm the one who pulls away first.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this." I pull his arms off me and I step back.

"What's wrong?" He steps towards me and I shake my head no.

"I have to go." I say and head towards the store. Luke calls out to me as I steadily make my way out of the store and onto the street. I walk fast down the sidewalk but Luke catches up to me too quickly. He steps in front of me and grabs my shoulders.

"I'm not letting you go just yet. Tell me what's wrong." He stares into my eyes and I feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"I can't kiss you. I shouldn't be kissing you. I shouldn't even like you." I blurt out.

He looks at me and I know he's hurt but he continues holding me and asks me to keep talking.

"You see, it's not fair to Chase. He doesn't like you and it's obvious he likes me. He might even love me. I don't know. All I ever do is complain about you being a jerk all the time or how you only talk to me just to tease me." I look away from him, afraid to see his reaction.

"I see, but how do you feel about me now?"

"I… I really like you." I say and close my eyes.

"Then why does it matter if your friend doesn't like me. It's not his choice who you go out with or who you kiss. If you like me, it's your decision." He looks me dead in the eyes and I feel my body heating up with every word he says. He has a good point but I'm not sure I'm ready to date right now.

"I like you a lot, Luke. I just don't think I'm ready to be your girlfriend yet." I admit and he sighs.

"Okay. Take all the time you want I guess. Talk to what's his face and-"

"He has a name!" I say too loudly. A person walks by and watches us. "Mind your own business." I yell at them.

Luke laughs and I look back at him and he stops. "Talk to Chase and we'll figure things out from there." He lets go of my shoulders and I agree with his idea. He kisses me goodbye on the cheek this time and heads back towards the store. I look away and head home, my brain filling up with different conversations with Chase and Luke. Tonight's going to be a rough night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As expected, I toss and turn all night, thinking of ways to talk to Chase bout Luke and if I really want to date Luke or not. I really do, but I also really want to be with Chase. In a way I used to like him since he was the only male that ever really cared about me. Once Maya showed up with her love for him I forced myself to stop liking him in order to keep Maya my friend. When he kissed me that day I was freaked out at first but I was sort of happy at the same time.

I decide to call Kathy, even if she's asleep. I need someone to talk to. I dial her number and get her voicemail. I call again and this time she answers it. "Akari? It's 1 in the morning. This had better be good." She yawns into the phone and mumbles something.

"It is. Luke and I kissed. In his room." I say with a smile. The kiss still lingers on my lips.

"Fill me in with all the details girl!" Kathy says no longer sounding tired.

"So I went over to his dad's store to look at all the things they've made and he showed me his dad's carvings and statues in a room in their actual house. He showed me around and we ended up in his room at the end. We talked for a bit and then his dog tripped me and before I could realize it, we were kissing."

"OH EM GEE AKARI! That is just so cute! It's funny how you always hated him but now you're kissing! So are you dating now?"

"No, not yet. That's why I called you."

I fill her in about Luke and Chase and how I'm not sure which one I should think about more. I've known Chase for 10 years and Luke just this past week. It's crazy how I fell for Luke so fast but something about him always keeps me interested. He can be a big jerk but he also seems to have a sweet gentle side to him and I'd like to get to know him more. Chase is the same when it comes to personality. He talks about his cooking a lot and that's basically it but he's also kind and gentle and really cares about me and knows how to make me smile after a bad day.

"Sounds to me like a love triangle. Well we don't know for sure how Chase really feels so maybe you should talk to him today. Or I can talk to him for you? We just won't let Maya know about it." I can feel a smile cross my face and I take Kathy's offer.

"I think you should talk to him. He might be more open with you than me seeing as I'm the main subject in the conversation."

"Okie dokie, hon. I'll see what I can do. Until then, you can do whatever. Hang with Luke some more or something."

"I guess I could do that. I'm not going to date either of them anytime soon, so I just want to hang with each one till I can make up my mind." I feel stupid for this but I just can't decide. I have a feeling I'll be going for Luke being as he's new and different but I don't want to date him right off the bat and end up hating it. Kathy hangs up and goes back to sleep and I think of a good text to send to Luke.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wanna hang today? We can do whtver." And sent.

I close my eyes and wait for morning but my phone goes off a few minutes after I've sent my text.

"Sure ;) Thought ud never ask. Surprised ur awake"

"Can't sleep."

"Me neither. Ur on my mind."

I drop my phone and stare at the screen. He really just say that? I guess I should reply to it.

"Ur on mine 2" I feel so cheesy texting him like this even though we're not even dating. I think I'll talk to Chase about how I really feel and just go with Luke. I finally fall asleep and wake up to 3 messages. 2 from Kathy and 1 from Luke.

Kathy's: "Gurl, Chase likes u. txtd him and he said yes!" Second text: "Are u hanging with Luke 2day?"

I text her back and read what Luke sent me.

"Guess ur asleep. Wish I was there. ;)"

I feel my face burn up and I smile wide. I just wonder what we'll do today. I decide until I hang with Luke, I should talk to Chase first.

I text him asking if he wants to meet up later at the lookout, this park that overlooks the whole town of Harmonica. He replies with a yes no second later and I put on some decent clothes and head out. It's not too far from my house and I go over what I want to say in my head.

It takes a while before Chase shows up and I take in a deep breath. "Hey."

"Hey Akari. Been wondering when we'd talk again after Friday." He rubs his head with his hand I feel terrible for avoiding him.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you yesterday. I was just thinking."

"About what?" He leans on the railing and looks over the town.

"About you and me." I lean my back against the railing.

"What about us." He says. I can see some sort of hope in his eyes and I feel myself wanting to change my mind about the way I feel.

"I want us to be just friends." I finally say and close my eyes, not wanting to see his hurt expression.

"I figured."

"Listen though. You're really cool but we've been friends for so long I never really thought about dating you. When we first met I had feelings but once Maya showed up I pushed them aside because she liked you."

"So if Maya wasn't around then you would probably still like me?"

"Possibly."

He looks over the town and his violet eyes sparkle in the sunlight. "I guess I shouldn't have waited so long to say this. I just never thought I'd lose you to someone. You never seemed interested in any guys so I always thought you'd be mine and I'd gradually wait until the time was right to confess. Friday just happened on accident and when I saw the way you reacted, I knew you didn't feel the same."

"I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same."

It's quiet for a while and my phone vibrates. Luke's texted me that he can't hang out but doesn't say why. I just reply okay and Chase questions me.

"Kathy?"

"Luke." I say and I can see his face turn from calm to unhappy.

"So you two a thing now?"

"Not really."

"But you're going to be." He knows and I feel terrible.

"Chase, please don't hate him. I know you don't like him, but he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He is gentle and sweet and funny even if he can be a jerk most of the time."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this. You hated his guts not too long ago and now you're like gobbling up everything he says and does."

"I actually want to get to know him more. Can't blame me for being curious."

"Whatever." Chase stands up and starts walking away.

"Don't just walk away!" I yell and run after him.

"Leave me alone." He walks down towards the town and I stand motionless, tears wanting to form. Well today sucks so far. Chase hates me and Luke can't even hang out. Good going Akari.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy and had writer's block xD I plan on uploading more chapters to my other stories soon as well :D**

Chapter 9

Luke and Chase haven't replied to my texts and neither of them shows up at school. I spot Owen heading towards the locker room and I eagerly jog over and stop him.

"Owen, have you heard from Luke at all today?" I try to keep my face calm but my voice sounds worried.

"No." He shifts his eyes and looks uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay." I eye him suspiciously and he shifts from foot to foot before moving around me.

"I have to get change for practice." He rushes by and my curiosity really bites at me. He knows something and won't tell me. Only other option is to visit Luke and see what's going on.

I grab my books from my locker and pick up a casual pace as I head downtown towards Luke's shop. The door is locked but there's a path leading to the back of the house. No signs say why the store is closed. I head to the back and knock on the door. Nothing. I tap my foot and pull out my phone and call Luke. No answer. I rest my ear against the door but lose my balance as it slides open and I fall to the floor.

"Akari?" I lift myself up from the floor and look up to see an unhappy Luke starting down at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just, bringing you homework." I lie.

"But we don't share any classes." He looks at me and I can see his eyes are bloodshot and his words are slurred. I lean in closer to him and he backs away uncomfortable. "You should go home. I'm not in the mood to hang out today." He reaches for the doorknob but misses a few times before finally resting his hand on the bronze ball.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He says and his body twitches.

"No you're not." I step into the house and notice a bottle of alcohol sitting on the counter with a full glass next to it. "You're drinking?"

"Go home, Akari." Luke grabs my arm and pulls me toward the door. I pull away and he stumbles around, closing the door with his back. I stand in front of him, my arms crossed.

"You ditched me and school so you can drink today?" I ask a little too angrily.

"No." Luke holds his head as he drags his feet and slumps into a chair.

"Then why weren't you at school today?"

"It's nothing you need to know." He leans his head on the counter and reaches out for the glass of alcohol. I rush over and take it from his hand and dump it into the sink. "No." I say sternly and he glares at me.

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't know what I'm going through." He reaches over for the bottle but I snatch it away and hold onto it. He grumbles rather loudly and curses. "Dammit, Akari."

"Luke, please tell me why you're doing this." I set down the bottle and lean on the counter next to him.

"I told you already, it's not your business."

"Well, I'm making it my business now. You're sitting in your house drunk and angry. I'm worried."

"Worried? The other day you hated my guts and didn't care about me. Now you want to worry and care?" He chuckles and I don't know why but I feel a little scared.

"I didn't know you like I do now," I say sincerely.

"You don't know me."

I bite my lower lip. I don't know what to say, luckily he continues. "There's so many things you don't know, Akari. Even before you talked to me, you thought you knew who I was and how I act. You were dead wrong. I'm not some prick who uses girls as toys or for sex. I've only ever dated Selena. I dated her selfishly my freshman year. The guys said 'Luke, you'd be super popular dating the hottest girl in school' and of course I foolishly believed them. She didn't even like me. She just wanted me for her reputation. We didn't even date that long. Two weeks. She'd get mad when I tried to kiss her when we were alone and only showed affection when people were around. She was totally fake. She still is fake." He sighs before continuing.

"Then I heard about you. Kathy always spoke of her best friend when Owen and I would hang out. She'd tag along and fill me in about you and how she felt we were the same. When she told me she was setting you and I on a date, I was actually really excited. The day you got soaked by Selena's prank, I felt terrible. Then you flipped me off and I had a second opinion on you. Your smile is bright and contagious. You're sense of humor is unique and reminds me of myself. Those are some of the things I've felt so connected to when I'm near you. But you don't understand me. You just assume and feel that's the only truth and don't bother trying to find the real truth."

"That's not completely true. I just based you off what I've heard. Once I got to know you better, I ended up regretting ever thinking those awful things. I want to understand you. I really do." I lean closer to Luke and hold up his face.

"You can't. You probably won't ever understand what's going on with me or why I act the way I do ."

"Why not?"

He sits silently, his eyes no longer looking into mine. Something inside him shudders and his body twitches. He closes his eyes and I see a small tear fall down his face. "Because you'll never understand what it's like to lose your mother." His face scrunches up and more tears fall.

I keep my mouth closed, unable to think any words to say to comfort him. Instead I hold his head against my chest, gently caressing his head with my thumb. His body shakes as he cries and I stand in silence, wishing for something comforting to fill my mouth.

Luke turns his head and mumbles. "She died 10 years ago from cancer. Today was her anniversary. That's why I didn't go to school." He grabs my hand and holds it. His hands are cold and rough. He leans away from me and rubs his nose on his sleeve. His eyes are puffy and his cheeks have fresh tear stains spread across them.

"I'm sorry," Is all I can manage to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying in front of you." He sniffles and his face turns into a small pout.

"It's okay to cry. Sometimes it's necessary." I wipe away the dry tears and smile down at him.

"I just miss her so much." He leans back and sighs, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay. You love her. It's normal to miss someone you love." I pat his back gently and he smiles a bit. "I'm glad you came by, Akari." He's looking at me now, his puffy eyes looking a little more relieved.

"Me too." I smile and he leans in towards me and wraps his arms around my waist.

He's taller than me so while he sits down his face is still leveled with mine. "I… I really like you, Akari. I know you probably know this already, but I just felt like I had to tell you." He smiles awkwardly and waits for my response.

I like him too, but am I ready to admit it? I still feel bad about Chase and his reaction. Luke's face turns sad faster than I can think of something to say. He lets go of my waist and I fear he might cry again. I shake all thoughts of Chase from my head and grab Luke's chin and kiss him hard. I can feel his body twitch, surprised by my sudden actions, and his eyes open and shocked. I rest my hands on the arms of the chair and push closer towards Luke. His body relaxes and he finally starts kissing me back. I pull away a few inches from his face and look into his eyes. "I like you too." I whisper and kiss him again. He pulls me onto his lap and my legs dangle over the chair, tangling with his. His shirt is soggy from his nose but I don't care.

Luke pauses and pulls away from the kiss, his face red. Behind me the door closes and I turn to see a blonde boy standing in front of it. "Hey." Luke waves awkwardly and chuckles.

The boy stares at us before giving me a dirty look and saying out loud, "You guys are gross." He leaves the room and slams a door which I assume is for his room.

"I didn't know you had a little brother." I whisper.

"He's not my brother. He's my cousin. He's my dad's apprentice." Luke's thumbs are rubbing my thighs and I smile before kissing his lips softly. "So… does this… mean… we're….a.. couple now?" Luke mutters between kisses.

I laugh and nod my head before kissing him again. "Fucking extreme." He says loudly and I giggle. "I'm so glad I got to really meet you, Akari. Ever since I have, I've been so much happier." He kisses my nose and I shy away. His breath still smells of alcohol and I just noticed. "Luke, your breath stinks. I'm sorry." I laugh a bit to show I'm not angry and he closes his mouth embarrassed. "Let me brush my teeth then really fast." He sets me on the floor and stands up. He looks less slouched and walks with a slight skip to his step. I lean against the counter and fiddle with my hair like a girl who's fallen in love for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kathy and Maya meet up with me for breakfast as usual. Today I'm super happy but I don't tell them why. Kathy talks with Maya as we head towards school and I smile wide when we near the gates. Kathy leans closer to me and whispers, "Why is Luke there?"

"We're possibly dating now." I mumble. I forgot to tell her.

"Oh. Well congrats!" Her face twists from betrayal to proud in a matter of seconds.

"Hey." Luke leans against the brick pillar that holds the iron fence together. He looks a lot happier than he did yesterday and I happily run into his arms.

Luke holds my hand as we head to our lockers. Eyes follow us, each step closer to the locker, and more heads turn and stare. "Why is everyone staring?" I mumble and Luke just shrugs, "I think it's because you're so beautiful."

I grab my books and Luke leans against the lockers while he waits. A few of his friends give him a high five and say hey before rushing off to play some football before school starts. A few people have inched closer to us and a few cheerleaders give me death glares. I look away and Luke's smiling at me. I just pretend no one's around and talk to Luke before the bell rings. Luke holds my books for me as we walk towards my classroom.

"I'll see ya at lunch, okay?"

"Sure." I reply, wave, and walk into the classroom. I set my things down on my desk and people are staring at me.

"You're not really dating Luke are you? I mean I'm sure he's only pretending so you don't look so worthless anymore." A group of girls next to me start whispering and giggling and saying things in my direction but I try to ignore them.

"That or maybe he just wants sex and will dump you after he finds out you're a virgin. Probably terrible in bed too." They start laughing and I open my mouth to argue but someone else interrupts me.

"Akari! I forgot to something!" Luke comes rushing over and trips over a few desks and almost lands on my lap. "Hey." He says and kisses me, in front of the whole classroom.

Guys cheer and girls sigh and gasp. One girl is the loudest of all: Selena.

"See ya later, babe!" Luke brushes my hair behind my ear and winks at me before turning his back and heading for the door.

Selena glares at Luke as he walks away and glares even harder at me. I just smile and twirl my finger in my hair. Today was going to be a good day.

I don't focus much in class, of course, and the clock hands seem to move at a really slow pace. Eventually lunch time arrives and I burst through the door but someone shoves me out of the way and I land on the ground.

"Watch where you're going, slut." A cheerleader stares down at me and flips me off. I stand up and dust off the dirt from my socks and skirt and flip her off as well. "You got guts." She says before turning around and kissing some random guy, who must be her boyfriend of the week.

"And I'm sure you have an STD of some kind." I say under my breath and no one hears. I head to my locker and I don't see Luke. Instead I see an unhappy Chase. Oh boy.

"Hey." He moves away from my locker and walks towards me. "I'm sorry about the other day. I was upset and I guess I can't choose who you like or don't like." He tries to smile and I help him out with a smile of my own.

"It's fine. We're still friends right?" I playfully punch his arm and he laughs nervously.

"Duh." He punches me back and I give him a short hug. He's so much taller than me, my head always stops at his chest.

"Wanna eat lunch together?" He asks and I let my facial expression answer for me. "Oh, got other plans huh." He doesn't ask it as a question.

"Luke and I are dating now." I say quietly and I wish this conversation wasn't happening.

"Ah." Chase says and adjusts his backpack before turning and leaving the school.

"There you are." Lukes arms wrap around me and he kisses my cheek. I laugh and turn around to kiss his lips. "I'm starving!" Luke whines and lets go of me. I turn around and Chase is glaring at us. My heart sinks and I close my locker rather pathetically.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks and I just grab my bag and shake my head. "Nothing. I'm just hungry." I put on a fake smile and he seems to buy it. "Okay, let's go to the bleachers then. Owen and Kathy are waiting." He grabs my hand and leads me to the field.

School's over and Luke leaves early to go help his dad at the shop. "Sorry I can't walk you home." He kisses me goodbye and then runs off down the street. I head home and shower and put on some regular clothes and plop down on my bed and turn on my xbox. My father walks into my room and, of course, needs to talk to me.

"Your brother says you have a new boyfriend?" I sit up and stare at him, confused. How did he know? I never told Kasey anything.

"What are you talking about?" I act stupid but he shakes his head.

"His friend, Bo I think, told him he saw you and some boy kissing. Is this true?" My father looks down at me and I feel my face turning hot.

"Maybe." I say and I can't make eye contact.

"Is he a responsible young man? Is he doing well in school? I want to meet him. I don't want you kissing boys I don't know, Kari." My father pulls the 'I'm your father so I'm protective' charade and I roll my eyes.

"He plays baseball, his dad owns the shop in downtown Harmonica, the ones with the wood carvings and stuff, and idk about school. I never asked for his grades. But he can get an A in kissing." I say the last part and my father's eyes go wide.

"Dale's son? Luke? You're dating Luke?" My father laughs and I don't understand.

"What?"

"Dale's always complaining about how his son has failed most of his classes and that he always causes problems. You're dating that kid?" My father laughs again before turning serious. "I don't think he's your type. You should end things now before you end up dating a loser who's flipping burgers or worse."

I can't believe I'm hearing this. "No way, Dad."

"Why not?" My father starts talking again but I can't hear him over a loud engine. He moves towards the window and peeks out unhappy. "What's all that noise." He mumbles. I look out to see a tall figure on a motorcycle. I can't see who it is due to the helmet, but they parked in front of our house. My father says he'll be back and I figure he's going to ask them to move. I follow him downstairs and out the door.

The figure waves at us and pulls off the helmet, releasing locks of blue. Luke. My heart flutters in my chest and I've never seen him look hotter than he does on a motorcycle.

"Luke." My father says sternly.

"Hey, Mr. Turner." Luke shakes my father's hand but his eyes are on me. I forgot I'm in nothing but a t-shirt and pajama shorts. "Nice outfit." He holds back a laugh and I playfully pout. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the motorcycle.

"Where do you think you're going with my daughter?" My father looks sternly at the both of us and Luke scratches his head. "The lookout spot. I'm came to give her a lift."

"On that?" My father points at the bike.

"Duh." Luke says and continues pulling me to it.

"I don't think so." My father grabs my arm and pulls me the other direction. Luke let's go and I whisper to him, "Wait here. I got a plan." I follow my father as he pulls me towards the house. "Stay away from my daughter." My father yells and pulls me inside and slams the door. I stand there, pretending to be upset and my father calls for my mother in the kitchen to have a 'talk' with her about me. I take it as my chance to scram.

I bolt out the door and Luke grabs me, pulling me onto the bike. I wrap my arms around him and he hands me a helmet. "Hold on tight." He says and puts his on. I squeeze my arms tighter and he revs up the bike. My father opens the door but we take off before he has time to do something. The bike races up the street and people watch us as we pass by. My heart is going crazy from the excitement and my face hurts from smiling too much. We turn down the road that leads up to Lookout Point and Luke picks up the pace.

Only a few people are here and I'm glad. The sun is far from setting but it's still cool enough in the evening to hang out here. Luke turns off the bike and helps me off. "That was amazing!" I squeal and pull him in for a tight hug.

"Well, there's plenty more of that. We'll just need to find ways to get you out of that house." He kisses my nose and I groan. "Ugh, I don't know why my dad's being like that."

"He's a dad. It's his job. Mine's worse." He holds my hand and we head to the fence that surrounds Lookout Point.

"I love coming here. The air is so much fresher and the view is to die for." I lean against the fence and Luke copies. "It is."

We stare down at the city and Luke starts laughing randomly. "What?" I say.

"Your dad's face when we took off. He's so going to kill me when we get back."

"Kill you? I think you mean me."

"Well if either of us are going to die tonight. I think it's best we make tonight the best last night of our lives!" He says and I laugh. "I'm serious." He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes. I don't understand what he's getting at but I nod my head.

"You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Not really."

He looks over the town again and I can tell he's thinking. I go over my head the possible things he could be talking about. I feel like a moron.

"Sex." He mutters quietly. His hands dangle over the bars and my whole body burns. He wants to have sex with me? We' just started dating a day ago and he's that ready to move on so quickly? Those girls were right. He just wanted me for sex.

I back away from the fence and I try to compose myself. Luke looks at me and his face is confused. "We don't have to, Akari. I was just suggesting." He moves closer to me and I step away.

"I need to go." I mutter and turn around before he can see the tears forming.

"I'll give you a lift." Luke grabs my hand I jerk it away without thinking. He looks at me, shocked and confused, and I open my mouth to say I regret even before saying them: "I hate you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I end up grounded for taking off but I tell my father I don't plan on hanging with Luke anymore so he decides my punishment won't last as long as he planned it to. Luke hasn't called or texted me at all. A pain in my chest worsens. It's my fault after all. I told him I hated him. Why would he bother to call me?

I curl up into my pillow and the hot tears fall from. My mother knocks on my door, letting me know dinner is ready but I don't eat. I continue crying, my pillow muffling the noises that escape my throat. My head hurts but I don't stop.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I wake up and my pillow is damp and my clothes are still on. I'm up an hour early before my alarm and I check my phone. Luke texted me. I debate whether to view it or not. Part of me is curious the other side wants nothing to do with him.

I shove my phone into my pocket. Now's not the time to think about it. I decide to shower off the feeling and it's the longest shower I've ever taken. I don't cry, I feel too numb for that. I don't bother with make up or doing my hair. Instead, I just throw it up in a ponytail. I text Kathy to meet up with me early. I need to talk to her.

We meet up at Maya's 30 minutes earlier and Maya's still getting dressed. I use this opportunity to spill the details to Kathy. "I think I broke up with Luke last night." I manage to say.

"YOU WHAT!" Kathy looks at me with disbelief. "You two were so cute yesterday morning. What the hell happened?"

"He wanted to have sex with me." I mumble.

"Yeah, probably because you're his girlfriend. Owen always wanted to but we waited till the right time."

"Tmi Kathy! I didn't need to know that." I say rather too loudly. Some of the customers look over at us and I just lean farther down into my chair. "This is different. He wanted to do it last night. We weren't even dating that long!"

"So, you could have said no. Not dump him!"

"Everyone was right. He just wanted me for sex. If not, he wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Guys always want sex, Akari. If they have a girl they think is worthy, they can't help themselves. He was your boyfriend. Of course he's going to joke about it or ask you."

"Ugh."

Maya joins us and Kathy keeps her mouth shut. School starts in half an hour and we all make our way there. Kathy whispers me every now and then about what I would do if Luke talks to me or crosses my path. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll apologize first and go from there.

The front gates are empty and so is the space in front of my locker. I open it and a small box falls out. I pick up the box and open it. A wooden carved wolf head dangles from a linen rope. A piece of paper is beneath where the necklace rested and I open it.

"Akari,

I made this for you the night you came over. I wanted to give it to you last night but you took off. I'm sorry you hate me. I have no idea why and I'd like to talk to you about it. If you don't hate me too much, can we talk during lunch near the baseball fields?

Luke."

My stomach starts hurting and I feel like I'm going to cry. Of course I'll talk to him. Maybe I just overreacted and Kathy's right. He's just a boy being a boy. I put the necklace on and put on a smile. I tuck it into my shirt and head for class. Chase avoids me and has moved to another seat and all happy thoughts have left me. I sit down in my seat awkwardly and zone out the teacher's lesson.

All I can think about is lunch time. I pull out my phone in between classes and look down at the text Luke sent last night. "I love you, Akari. No matter what you say to me."

He's spelt out every word. No slang or abbreviations. I feel like a dick for the way I acted. Lunch time better come fast.

Three more boring classes pass by and I scram for the baseball fields. A few people are playing but none of them are Luke. I look around and a blur of blue gets my attention. He's leaning against a tree that outlines the field and I walk over, my chest pounding and my legs like jelly. He sees me but doesn't smile. I feel terrible already.

"Hi." I mumble and he nods.

"Get my note?" He says and notices the necklace. "You're wearing it." A flash of a smile appears but leaves quickly.

"About last night…" I rehearsed what I wanted to say but I can't remember anything now. My mouth can't form words nor can my mind process anything.

"Let me go first." He holds out his finger and presses it to my lips. "I know what people have been saying. That I just flirt with girls, yada yada. And you didn't want to believe them. When I said I wanted to have sex you believed them right then and there. You thought I only wanted you for that. Correct?" I nod my head and he continues. "That's not it at all. I said it because I want you and everything about you. As well as wanting you to have me. You think we've just gotten to know each other, and you're halfway right. I've known about you longer than you know. I've noticed you and been close you but you never acknowledge my existence. You think the other way around. I've always had a thing for you and always wanted to be with you." He doesn't look at me as he talks. Instead he fiddles with his shark tooth necklace and I can see his hands shaking.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong and stupid." I mutter out.

"Damn right." Luke says and I wince. I didn't think he'd disagree but I don't like hearing him say it. "But, I still love you." He says and looks me dead in the eyes as he says the last four words. My cheeks are moist and warm and my mouth tastes of salt. My chest feels like it's about to cascade and I collapse in Luke's arms. I cling to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly and the tears never stop flowing.

"It's okay." He whispers into my hair and gently pats my head. "Sometimes, it's okay to cry." He's repeating what I said to him the night he cried.

"I feel like an idiot." I say between each word with a hiccup.

Luke holds me closer to him and I'm glad. I can't believe I almost pushed him away. If he hated me I would have never forgiven myself. I wipe my nose on my sweater and the hiccups keep coming. Luke's shirt is damp in the area where I cried but he's not upset by it. "We're even now. I get your shirt wet, you get mine." I smile and laugh and he kisses me softly.

"Let's head back to class okay?" He holds my hand gently and I follow him. He walks slow, allowing me to stay with him.

"Luke." I say quietly.

"Mhm?"

"What you said last night. I want to, but I want it to be the right moment for us." I don't know where these words are coming from but I'm glad I say them.

"Alright. I like that idea." He pulls me closer to him and stops walking. "Hop on." He hunches over and I think he wants me to jump onto his back. I leap on and he adjusts me and I bounce with each step he takes closer to the school. I lean my head over his shoulder and close my eyes. I'm so glad he's still mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this chapter was awkward to write. Not only were my parents coming in and out of my room, I'm so innocent when it comes to this stuff. Don't get me wrong. I love writing it, I just haven't had my own experience so I don't really like saying certain things. I like to keep it simple in some ways. Anyways, enjoy! ( ps. some parts I kinda giggled. I'm that immature lol!)**

Chapter 12

"That movie was lame. I don't see how you two enjoyed it." Luke pinches his nose towards Owen and Kathy who giggle uncontrollably.

"Who said we were watching it." Owen says.

"I guess the same goes for us." I say through laughter.

"I watched some of it." Luke says and I poke his side. "I needed a breather." We all laugh for a second but I feel someone staring at me. I look around and see two very tall and muscular boys watching me. I feel a little uncomfortable and lean closer to Luke. I feel their eyes following us as we head to Owen's truck. "Did you see those guys?" I ask Luke. "What guys?" He asks confused.

"Nevermind."

"Okay then." Luke wraps his around over my shoulders and Owen blasts some music. Kathy sings along and I just stare out the window. I don't think those guys were just watching us curiously. I think they were observing us, particularly me.

Owen drops Luke and I off at his house and we head inside. Luke's father took Bo out on a trip to the woods to go camping for a night so Luke and I have the house all to ourselves. We've been together for over a month now and we always take opportunities to hang out. My mom and dad seem to have loosened their grips on me and talked to Dale about it. Apparently Luke's been doing a bit better since I joined his life and Dale plans to keep it that way.

Bo turned out to be one of my brother's friends and blabbed to Kasey. Luke and I have been planning this evening for a week now. I know what's possibly going to happen and I feel excited and scared at the same time.

We step inside and I plop on the couch. Luke sits beside me and presses his warm hand on my thigh. I turn my head towards his and we make out for a while. He lifts me onto his lap and I straddle my legs over his. We keep kissing and his hands explore all over my body. His jeans rub my thighs and adjust myself so I don't get annoyed. One of his hands slide up my shirt and unhooks my bra. My body tenses up and I try to tell myself to relax. We haven't done anything too crazy yet so why am I so shaken up now. My phone starts ringing and I groan getting off Luke's lap and look around for my bag. I snatch up my phone and angrily say hello.

My mom is on the phone and asks where I am. I lie and tell her I'm at Kathy's. She planned to cover for me if anyone asks and would claim I'm there. She and Owen had plans too. I snap my phone shut and turn it on silent. "Where were we?" I say and sit back down.

"I think I know." Luke says seductively before kissing me again. His hands slide up my skirt and his thumbs press into them. My body shivers with excitement and I push him farther into the couch. It's my turn to play around. I press my hands against his abdomen and my fingers rub against the soft ridges poking out. His boxers poke out of his pants as I lift up his shirt over his head and get a good look at his amazing body structure. His body is so defined and toned that I feel myself starting to drool a bit. His arms are curved with muscles I'm not even sure of. I guess being carpenter has its benefits. I press my lips to his neck and suck. He groans softly and squeezes my thighs. I pull away, my mark being left, and he smiles at me.

I'm still wearing the necklace he gave me and he examines it. It's resting between my breasts and his warm hands brush against them as he grabs the necklace. "You always have this on you."

"That's because someone special gave it to me. I never take it off." I kiss him and his hands rest against my chest. I feel my body going crazy, my stomach doing flip flops. He lifts off my shirt and I feel a bit embarrassed. I've never shown a boy my body. Ever. I cover my bare boobs with my arms and his hands hold my wrists. "I'm sure they're nothing to be ashamed of." He whispers and I know I'm blushing really badly.

"What if you don't like them," I mumble.

"I'm sure I will. I love everything about you." He kisses me and I cave in and move my arms. He looks down and I don't bother looking at his face. "Now those, those are nice." He says and I look down at him surprised. "Really?" I say.

"Hell yeah," he says and presses one of his hands on them. "They're so soft too." He presses his lips to the other and kisses gently. My body shivers with each kiss and feel like I might faint.

He squeezes the other hand and soon slides it farther down. He grabs my hand with his other and presses it onto his belt. "You're turn to see." He unhooks his belt and waits for me to do the rest.

"I already like what I see now." I say nervously. I'm not sure I'm ready to see EVERY part of him just yet.

I can already feel something pressed up against my leg and I know he's enjoying this. I pull the belt out of his pant loops and unbutton his jeans. I close my eyes as I unzip them. "Why are your eyes closed?" Luke says but I can hear a hint of laughter in them so I know he's not upset.

"I'm nervous." I mutter and he pulls me closer to him. "You'll have to see it eventually, babe." He kisses my forehead and holds my hands.

"I know, just give me a minute." I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I gaze down and see his boxers covering a patch of blue hair that goes up to his belly button. His happy trail is darker than his regular hair and I feel my hand shaking as I try to pull off his pants. As expected, a large bulge is pressing against his underwear and Luke doesn't seem that bothered by it. I giggle nervously and Luke joins in. "This is what you do to me, Akari." He pulls me to him and lifts me into his arms and carries me to his room. He lays me down on his bed and it's super comfortable. His body presses into mine and I can feel sparks every time our skin touches.

He pulls down my panties and I don't seem to really care anymore at this point. His fingers trace along my skin starting from my thighs and then moving upward. I know he's exploring everything I have but I can't shake the nervousness from me. He stops and starts pulling down his boxers. I try not to close my eyes this time but try to peek at what was poking me. Wow. Just wow.

Not only was it impressive, it was huge. I bite my lip to keep back a nervous laugh and brace myself for what's to come.

"You ready?" Luke says. His voice is deeper and more rough than before.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say. I kind of asked Kathy for advice about what happens during sex. She said it's going to hurt but afterwards you'll feel so happy you could fly. I'm not the type who likes pain but I guess this is the best pain you could feel.

I try not to squeeze my legs closed as Luke readies himself above me. I feel something firm and warm pierce inside of me and I take all I can to keep back a scream. Luke pushes in farther and I can tell he's breathing harder. The pain escalates and I try to keep my legs spread but fail miserably. Luke's body thankfully helps and I wrap my legs around him as he thrusts in and out. My body is sweating and my hands are digging into the bed comforter. Luke's kissing my neck and sounds keep escaping me before I can close my mouth. Luke huffs with every movement and his body is feverish compared to mine.

He pulls out, and I think he's finished. I glance over and see he wore a condom. Thank goodness. I totally forgot about that. I lay on the bed as he does his business and then collapses next to me.

He presses his face into the pillow and I feel myself start busting out in laughter. I have no idea what's so funny. Luke looks over at me and I continue laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being this way. Honestly, I was really scared." I say and the laughing starts to calm down.

"You were scared? I was twice as scared. If something happened or I slipped up, who knows what would have happened." He chuckles and bit and face plants back into the pillow. I think I hear him say something about being exhausted.

I sit up and press my hand on his back. "Let's sleep then!" I say and push down the covers and crawl under them. He pathetically joins me and we lean up against the backboard. "How are you so full of energy?" He asks me. I just shrug and sit on his lap. The bed covers fall off my back and I sit there exposed but I don't care anymore. We shared a moment together; one we could never take back, one we'll live with for the rest of our lives, and I couldn't be happier.

We kiss each other for a while and the sound of footsteps and a door opening shock us. Bo and Dale are standing in the doorway, neither of them happy.

"Um, hey, pops." Luke says awkwardly. Bo covers his eyes and runs into the hallway and Dale's face looks like it might explode. I think I see steam coming from his ears.

I forget that I'm naked and snuggle under the blankets quickly hoping Dale didn't get a peek.

"I leave for the day and this is what you end up doing?" I can tell he's having difficulty keep his voice level.

"Surprise?" Luke says and his father angrily stomps over and pulls him out of bed by his ear.

"Akari. Home. Now!" He points at the door and I grab a blanket and run out the door. I hear Luke and his father arguing and I grab my clothes, put them on and head outside. Bo blushes as I pass him outside. I'm so going to die. There's no way my parents won't find out about this. I pull out my phone and call Kathy. Thankfully she answers.

"What's up? How did it go? Fill me in!" She says a little too excitedly.

"It went well at first but the ending sucked." I say out of breath.

"You sound exhausted. What happened?"

"Dale came home. He caught us." I say but I start laughing crazily and a few pedestrians look at me with concern.

"Oh my gosh. Least you gave that boy one good final night before he dies." She jokes but I don't really laugh.

"I really hope he doesn't get in too much trouble. I'd feel terrible."

"Come over to my place. So you can avoid your folks. Besides if you are at my place, then you can't say you lied to them right?" Kathy was a genius.

"I'll be there in a few."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ugh, why hasn't he called me yet?" I toss my phone on Kathy's bed and face plant into the pillow.

"Calm down. I'm sure his dad confiscated everything he owns. You'll see him at school in 2 days." Kathy is hard at work painting her nails and occasionally singing along to music.

"I just want to make sure he's alright," I groan into the pillow.

"Dale's pretty crazy but Luke's probably have done worse so I'm sure this isn't that bad. It's not like he got you pregnant or anything."

"I guess so. Monday better come quickly."

Monday arrives and I barely had any sleep the night before. I grab my clothes and change into them, accidently putting my shirt on inside out. I grab a quick bite to eat, seeing as how I have 20 minutes before meeting with Kathy, and my brother groggily sits down at the table next to me. I decide to pump some information from him.

"Have you seen Bo the last few days?"

"I saw him Saturday at soccer practice," He pours out a bowl of cereal and spills milk on the table.

"Did you guys talk or anything?" I can feel my heart pounding.

"Yeah, he said I can't go to his house for a while. His uncle is in a bad mood."

"Oh, I wonder why," I try not to think about Friday night but a smile sneaks onto my face anyways.

"What are you so happy about?" Kasey eyes me as he takes in a spoonful of Cap'n Crunch.

"I'm just picturing Dale's angry face." I lie. His angry face is actually pretty frightening.

"Oh." My brother slurps more of his cereal and I grab my bag and head outside. No use sitting around anymore. I take a long scenic route to the Hotel and neither Kathy or Maya are here yet. I grab a seat anyways and wait for them. My phone has 1 new message and I eagerly read it.

"Have fun at school, sweetie. Love Mom."

I get one text and it happens to be from my mom? She usually never texts stuff like this. Aggravated, I shove my phone deep into my bag.

"Woah, calm down." I jump in my seat and look to see who said that. Chase grabs a chair next to me and I stare at him, confused. "I can tell that look on your face means you're surprised to see me. We haven't talked in a long time and I felt like a jerk ignoring you so much. I was jealous but I've gotten over it and I see you and Luke are really great together so I don't hate him as much. Basically, I'm saying I'm sorry," he holds out his hand and waits for me to grab it. I think it over in my head and decide to shake.

"I couldn't hate you. We were besties for years. I forgive you. Just as long as you don't do it again."

"I don't plan to," Chase smiles and I do the same. Kathy and Maya show up and sit down next to us. Kathy doesn't look too happy. "Akari, Luke wants you to head to the school now. Owen just called and said it's pretty important you get there soon. He'll be near the baseball fields."

I look over her face and she looks concerned but I don't ask. I grab my bag and walk quickly towards the school. I make it past the gates and the lockers and walk frantically towards the baseball fields. So many possibilities cross my mind. I burst out the back doors and jog towards the fields. I see someone sitting on the bleachers and I get closer to notice it's Luke.

"Luke!" I yell and the figure doesn't turn around. I pick up the pace and run around to the front of the bleachers and make my way up them. Luke has his had buried in his hands and his back is hunched over. I sit down next to him, my breathing heavy from running. I contemplate putting my hand on his back but decide against it.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"We can't see each other anymore," The words are weak and mumbled. I can hear sadness in his voice.

I don't say anything. Questions flood my head but I try holding them in.

"My father thinks Friday was irresponsible and he no longer trusts me. He plans to tell your father if I continue seeing you. Even at school." He lifts his head and I see his eyes are puffy from crying. His cheeks are red and black bags hang under his eyes.

"So you're letting your father choose what you do with your life? Who you date and who you talk to?" I feel myself getting angry but I try my best to stay calm and steady.

"If I could, I would have told him off and ran away with you, but it wouldn't have lasted. We can't support each other or have anywhere to live. I'd only tie you down. You have a future, I can't drag you into my fantasies."

"I could care less if my father finds out. I love you. I don't care if people disapprove of what we've done. I only care what you think." I press my hand against his back and the tears I've been holding back are slowly making their way down my cheeks.

"I think you're wonderful and amazing, but I think you're better off without me." He stands up and walks down the bleachers, one at a time. "I'm sorry, Kari." He doesn't even look at me.

"You can't do this! Don't I get a say?" I stand up and reach out for his sleeve. He stands motionless but his body is shaking. "I don't care what your father thinks. Neither should you. If you love me enough, you'd make things work out. I would." I let go of his sleeve but his hand grabs me and pulls me in for a tight hug.

"I just don't want to cause problems for you. Having you shut out of my house Friday and being yelled at by my dad made me realize it'll only get worse sometimes. My dad isn't super-duper happy all the time. He can get pretty vicious when he's upset. I don't want you having to deal with it."

"If we get in trouble, as long as it's together, it's better than you being alone. My dad can yell at me all he wants. It won't make me stop loving you or being around you." I wrap my arms around him protectively and his grip tightens.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Then stay with me. We'll face our parents together."

He lifts my chin up and kisses me, his lips rough and chapped. "We'll make this work," he whispers and wipes away my fresh tears. I smile up at him and his golden eyes shine. "Together."


	14. IMPORTANT

I am planning on rewriting this. I don't exactly like how it turned out. I wanted to make her and Luke take longer to fall for each other and have misunderstandings in the process. I'll keep this story on for those who still like it. :3 Sorry for the late updates. Been busy with personal things :P I promise to try to make more stories and chapters!


End file.
